


Harry Potter Short fic collection

by phoenix316



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316
Summary: Witches, wizards, familiars and more all wrapped up in neat 100 word packages. This is a series of incredibly short stories including Hogwarts professors, Weasleys, familiars, the Sorting Hat and more.
Kudos: 3





	1. Hogwarts Professors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these over several years, generally in groups of varying size. It was very fun and challenging to try to hit 100 words exactly. While the drabble challenge allowed 95-105 words, I strove for 100 on the nose every time and I'm pretty sure I succeeded. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19 - 100 word looks at various profressors, with a slight leaning towards Snape.

**Gryffindor**  
  
We have decided the time has come to formalize magical schooling. The Muggles are embracing a religion that disdains magic. For our protection, we have to segregate ourselves from them. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it's for the best. By having a formal school, it will bring the magical community closer together.  
  
Salazar says it's for the best and should have been done long ago. Rowena and Helga are like me and wish it had not come to this. The segregation, not the school. We all agree a school should have been founded long ago.  
  
**Binns**  
  
I'm so tired. I'll just sit here by the fire, shut my eyes for a few minutes. The bell will wake me. After all, I have class to teach and have never been late before. Armando asked me about retirement, but how can I do that? This is my home. I have responsibilities. Just a few minutes. That's all I need.  
  
Albus saw Binns sleeping by the fire again. Armando should have the man retire. The workload was clearly too much for him. When the bell rang, he saw the most amazing thing. A ghost rose and went to class.  
  
**Minerva/Albus**  
  
“How would you like to teach Transfiguration?”  
  
“Me? Teach? Surely you jest.”  
  
“Never about something so serious.”  
  
“Why me?”  
  
“You're an Animagus.”  
  
“Surely I need more qualification than that.”  
  
“A witch of your caliber as a professor is exactly what the school needs.”  
  
“But I don't even particularly like children.”  
  
“You need not be their mother, only their mentor. You would have the ability to shape future generations. It's a very important job.”  
  
“That's why you should choose someone else.”  
  
“Consider my offer. With the headmaster retiring, I will require your answer in a week.”  
  
“I'll consider it.”  
  
“Please do.”  
  
**Severus - Part 1**  
  
Magical! I can hardly believe it. I always knew I was different, but I never suspected the existence of magic. At first, I was mad at Mother for keeping it from me, but after seeing how Father reacted, I can understand why she did.  
  
He has stopped talking to us. Well, to me. He still yells at Mother, but it hardly matters. I will learn magic, and I will use it to protect her. I have already started reading her old schoolbooks, trying to learn what I can. Tomorrow, we go to purchase more books, ones that I will choose.  
  
**Severus - Part 2**  
  
School is not what I thought it would be. Those in my house ignore me. I did not grow up with them, so they treat me as an inferior. Oh, they will cheer me when I cast a particularly nasty hex, but they normally ignore me.  
  
Those in the other houses make fun of me, especially the Gryffindor boys. I loathe them. They pick on me for no reason other than the fact I exist. Well, they will get theirs someday, I'll see to it. They may not respect me now, but they will fear and respect me one day.  
  
**Severus - Part 3**  
  
I return to where it all started. My master wants a spy amidst his enemies, and he sees his main adversary as Dumbledore. I can tell he respects, and even possibly fears, Dumbledore's skills. That is why he wants me in the middle.  
  
I will profess to Dumbledore that I am repentant, that I was lured by power. The old man will believe me because I was an outcast. He will feel sorry for me, give me what my master wants.  
  
**Hooch**  
  
Cut! They cut me from the team. How could they do that? I'm a great player and should retire on my terms. I know why they did it. They say I'm a gloryhound. Well, we'll just see how the team does without me.  
  
And curse the Quidditch league. They're all conspiring against me. The other teams won't let me try out. `Go to Europe,' they say. As if! I would never waste my talents with those European teams. But what am I to do? It's not like I've trained for anything else.  
  
Wait. What's this? Hogwarts need a flying instructor?  
  
**Kettleburn**  
  
This is it. I've been doing this too long and my reactions are slowing. Now that that bugbear got my hand, I'm telling him I'm done. I can't do this anymore. A finger or a toe, I can live without. I can even live with the scratches and broken bones, but this is too much.  
  
He can find someone else. I won't let him talk me out of it again. As soon as Poppy releases me, I'm going to his office. He won't accept my resignation from my hospital bed; he'll tell me I'm being rash again. Not this time.  
  
**Gilderoy**  
  
“Ah, Gilderoy, you look marvelous.”  
  
“I do, don't I?”  
  
“Those students won't know what hit them.”  
  
“This is such a great opportunity, isn't it?”  
  
“Yes, it is. You can enrapture a whole new generation with tales of your greatness.”  
  
“And their mothers will be besides themselves that I am teaching their children.”  
  
“This was sheer genius. You will spread your fame with very little work.”  
  
“I am a genius, aren't I?”  
  
”The best. Let's see, teeth, hair, robes. You're ready.”  
  
He couldn't suppress the huge grin as he walked away from his magic mirror, the best investment he'd ever made.  
  
**Lupin**  
  
Start of term. I saw the way they looked at me last night. I saw the disdain they showed for my tattered appearance. I'm not sure I can face them today. I thought I could do this job, but now… I'm not sure. I know Albus wanted to help me, that's why I accepted, but now I have doubts. I don't think they will respect me, see past my outward appearance. And if they find out what I am…  
  
He risked a lot hiring me. The parents would be outraged. I never should have come. It would have been easier.  
  
**Sinistra**  
  
The stars. You can learn so much from the stars. Sometimes people don't seem to understand. They tell our past, our present, our future. What I teach the students only scratches the surface. Over the years, I have only seen a few that have the aptitude, yet night after night, I teach them the skies, hoping to find one who is truly worthy of what I can teach them.  
  
The staff doesn't understand me either. I am more respected than Sybill, but that is because I do socialize. I only wish they could understand why I enjoy stargazing so much.  
  
**Hagrid**  
  
Ah, they're beautiful. They said it couldn't be done, but I did it. It's taken me years to succeed. I've always enjoyed the challenge, but I can't tell anyone. No one understands. Well, Dumbledore does, but he's the only one.  
  
I wonder how big they will grow? Probably pretty big. Manticores are big. I'd hoped for shells, but maybe next time. Maybe they'll grow into their shells? I'll use them in my fourth year class. I think Harry, Ron and Hermione will like them. I think the ones with the stings might be the males. I wonder if they'll reproduce?  
  
**Sprout**  
  
Earth. There is nothing quite like the smell and feel of rich earth. I've always liked getting my hands dirty. It would be easy to do things by magic, but it wouldn't be the same. I get a great deal of satisfaction by doing things by hand.  
  
I've always enjoyed classes with the first years. Many of the pureblood children look at me like I'm insane when I ask them to get their hands dirty. No one will ever now how much I enjoy that first class. What makes me happier is watching them grow and learn over the years.  
  
**Croody**  
  
I found the perfect hiding place. My master was ecstatic when I told him. Not only can I prepare for his return, I can spy on two of the `faithful', make sure they are ready for his return, that they still are faithful.  
  
The Polyjuice potion is horrible, but all the pain and suffering is worth it to ensure that he can return. Using the body of this worn out old Auror was perfect. I will be the last person anyone would suspect of being a Death Eater. They will all trust me and I can look for new recruits.  
  
**Vector**  
  
Numbers. There is an amazing beauty in numbers. A beauty that not all can see. Only the most brilliant minds are capable of grasping the full power of Arithmancy. Some have compared my field to Arithmetic. That is not an accurate comparison, not in the least. The adding and subtracting of numbers is nothing compared to the secrets that lie in the numbers themselves.  
  
Many times I have tried to convince the headmaster that my course should be required for all, but each time I am told that my course is too complex for everyone, and it remains an elective.  
  
**Umbridge**  
  
Ah, power. I knew Fudge would see things my way. I know he doesn't like Dumbledore. In fact, I think he might fear the old man. Fool. Well, I'll expose Dumbledore for the charlatan he is. They have ignored me, shunted me to the side for years. That's all about to change. I will emerge from the shadows and institute a new order. Hogwarts will merely be the springboard to greatness for me. Oh, Fudge may think I'm doing him a favor, but it's actually the other way around. Soon, I will have his job and all will respect me.  
  
**Slughorn**  
  
He's back. It was horrible last time, but will be worse this time. I'm out in the open, exposed. His followers are my greatest failures. I tried to teach them there are many paths to greatness, but I failed. So many chose to follow him. I knew he was trouble from the moment he asked about Horcruxes, but I never it would be so bad.  
  
They will come for me. I know many influential people and my contacts would be invaluable to them. They would use me to recruit others. I cannot do that, so into hiding I must go.  
  
**Trelawney**  
  
“A fraud! How dare they call me a fraud? My grandmother was a great seer. I am a great seer, even if they can't see it.” She takes a long draught from her bottle of cooking sherry and sways unsteadily. As the bottle tips further up, she nearly falls over.  
  
“Drat, another one empty.”  
  
With no other choice, she descends from her tower to make the long trek to the kitchens. “Must - hic - mustn't let them find the empty.” Knowing there is only one place to go, she heads for the seventh floor. “Fraud! Hmpf! I'll show them they're wrong.”  
  
**Severus - Part 4**  
  
The time has come. I tired to beg out of it, but he said no. He has continuously told me my life is more important than his. I don't understand how that is possible. He is worth any ten of us.  
  
He long ago told me that when the time came, I would redeem myself. I don't see how that can be possible now. Not with what I have to do, but I promised him all those years ago that I would follow his orders without fail. Now, I must follow the most difficult and hope that he was right.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 quick looks at what happens in Hogsmeade

**Zonko's**  
  
In and out. In and out. Every Hogsmeade weekend it's the same thing. Those blasted kids mob the store. It wouldn't be so bad if more of them bought something, but they don't. They come in, look around, play with the merchandise and leave.  
  
This is one of those weekends where I think my shop is busier than Honeydukes. Well, more crowded. Perhaps it's time to think about retirement? After all, I've been doing this for more than fifty years. I just wonder who want to buy the place. I saw that flyer the Weasley boys put out. Maybe them?  
  
**Remus 1**  
  
He picked up the letter and read it again. “Meet me at Madam Puddifoot's at three.” He wondered what it could be about. She normally didn't ask him to meet during the school week. While he knew it was a romantic setting, he still couldn't help but feel nervous.  
  
After checking his clothes one last time, he decided to see why she wanted to see him. She was one of the only people inside. Nervously, he made his way to her table. “Tonks,” he said softly to get her attention.  
  
Leaping up to hug him, she said, “Happy Anniversary, Remus!”  
  
**Remus 2  
  
**Again the banging and howling came from the Shack. No one knew why. Actually, no one knew where the Shack had come from. One day, it was just there. They had tried to investigate it, but all the doors and windows were sealed. No one could get into it.  
  
After the howling, banging and shrieking had started, no one wanted to get into it. For days it was quiet, lulling them into a false sense of security, then it would start again. No one understood what haunted the Shrieking Shack, but they didn't care as long as it stayed there.


	3. Familliars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 - 100 word looks at witches and wizard and their magical companions

**Mrs. Norris**  
  
Silently, she patrols the corridors. Unlike most of her species, she doesn't spend the day sleeping. She has a job, one she takes very seriously. She works with a special man. Everyone calls him `Squib' and looks down upon him, but he is special. She is an extension of him, able to call him when there is trouble. Without her, he would never be able to maintain order as he does.  
  
She's met others of her kind, and none of them have the same sort of bond she does. She doesn't mind being different. After all, this is her castle.  
  
 **Nagini**  
  
My master calls and I listen. He is one of the few that can talk to us. Legends are told about ones like him, preserved in the very core of our being. When I found him, he was weak, but I knew he was special. I protected him, helped him survive until one of his kind rescued him. I do not trust this other. He smells nervous. Of course, I make him more nervous and I revel in my power over him. I've told my master to be cautious around him, but my master knows best and will always survive.  
  
 **Errol**  
  
Another parcel! She must be insane. I'm old, I'm tired, I should be spending my final days sitting on a perch except for the occasional hunt. Instead, I'm making yet another journey up to that infernal castle. Why is it so far away?  
  
Oh, sure, they keep talking about getting a new owl, but there's never enough money. What a lie that turned out to be! The bought that puffed up screech owl and gave it to the boy. The nerve. To be treated like this after my years of service. I should lose some mail; it'd serve them right.  
  
 **Hedwig**  
  
The cage. How she hated that cage. A majestic creature like her should be allowed to soar free, hunt on the night winds, deliver letters to his friends, but he simply couldn't let her out. Uncle Vernon had been quite adamant. No matter how much she hooted and fussed, he would have to keep her indoors, and he felt bad about it.  
  
She didn't do anything that deserved to be punished. He could hear her fussing again and he had to quiet her or Uncle Vernon would be back, threatening to harm her again. “Hedwig, please. You must be quiet.”  
  
 **Crookshanks**  
  
A cat. They call me a cat. Oh, a small part of me is cat, but I am something so much more. Not that I expect her to appreciate that. She's Muggle-born and has no idea what a kneezle is. That's surprising given she seems to know everything else. But it doesn't matter. It works to my advantage.  
  
When that dog was here, he talked to me, recognized me for what I am. I am to find him later. He has an important mission for me. Finally! Someone has recognized my greatness. And it's to catch a rat! How marvelous.  
  
 **Fawkes**  
  
My friend, my companion, my kindred spirit. He is gone. He told me he would leave me soon, but I did not believe him. My species rises from the ashes, and he always had a mystical quality, one that reminded me of the others of my kind. But now, it is true. He is gone.  
  
I fly over the school grounds, telling them all my sorrow. Making sure they know what a great man they have lost.  
  
I'll wait for his funeral. What no one realizes is that the phoenix can die when it chooses. That will be my time.  
  
 **Fang**  
  
Oh, no. Not the bloody forest again. I always hate to go with him. Too many creepy things live in the forest depths. At least he has all those kids with him this time. I can run faster than the kids if something happens. I would whine, but I know that doesn't do any good. It's better to just go and get it over with.  
  
What's this? He's sending me with two of the kids. Hagrid! No! You can't leave me with them. The things that live in the forest fear you, not me. Please, let me go with you.  
  
 **Ron's Puffskein**  
  
Oh, it's so nice and warm here. I think I'll curl a little deeper into the blankets. In a little bit, I'll go beg for food. I'm so cute they always feed me.  
  
“Ah, there it is.”  
  
“I wondered where he was hiding it. Grab it, Fred.”  
  
What's this? Where are they taking me? I never go anywhere with them. Outside? I don't like outside. There are too many birds. It's safe inside.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Let's go.”  
  
I'm flying! Oh, my. I'm not sure I like this. It's so very high. If I fall…  
  
“Fred! George! No!”  
  
Help! He's thrown me!


	4. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 - 100 word looks at various monsters and magical creatures

**Giant Squid**  
  
The boats are here. I look forward to this time of year. I only wish that it happened more often. It gets lonely in the lake. Swimming up from the depths, I move along side them. I can feel the magic and it energizes me. I also like the sound they make slipping through the water. From time to time, someone falls in the water. I am there to make sure they come to no harm and are returned safely to the boat. Those are fun years. Normally, nothing happens, but it is my way to welcome the new students.  
  
 **Thestrals**  
  
Swiftly, silently, they make their way onto the field. They have been drawn by the scent of blood. Tonight the scent is overwhelming. None of them have been this far out of the forest in the past.  
  
As they see the destruction, first one and then another raises its head, until they are all calling. They are calling their brethren from far and wide.  
  
Tonight, this herd, and many others, will feast.  
  
As the dark shapes descend, other cries are heard. The cries of human terror and sorrow. Nothing the survivors do deters the Thestrals. The bloodlust is too strong.  
  
 **Vampire**  
  
I must have blood. But not just any blood. While any blood will keep me alive, sometimes living is not enough. The blood I need, that I crave, is that of the pure.  
  
My kind will take the blood of a child, but I don't like to do that. I prefer my blood to come from someone older, someone who can provide me something more.  
  
After a long search, I have finally found one. I will satisfy my bloodlust and my sexual desires. I don't know how many more I will find, but I will look for ones like him.  
  
 **Dementor**  
  
The bell tolls. A new arrival comes. The administrator waits on the dock. He always does when new arrivals come.  
  
They start working into a frenzy. Even here, he can feel the malice, the coldness, the excitement. It will be worse once the doors are opened. He can feel them gathering behind the heavy oak doors, hoping to be the first. He knows that in short order the new arrival will be broken. They never last long; the dementors see to that.  
  
One day, he hopes for a transfer. Perhaps after the war. For now, there are plenty of prisoners.  
  
 **Troll**  
  
Man comes. We do not like men. Men hurt us. Force us from our homes. I am smart, though. I will see what the men want. Sometimes they bring gifts. If I like the gifts, I may let them live. If not… We will have fun.  
  
They must be wizards. I do not like wizards. They always think we should be their slaves, but we have taught them different. They know we are powerful; we do what we want. And they want us to help them. Only if the price is right will we leave the safety of our mountains.


	5. Quest for Independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George have no intention of finishing Hogwarts. These enterprising young business men want to get on with their lives. Story presented in five 100 word drabbles.

“I’ve got it all set up.”

“It’s a shame that Mum doesn’t understand.”

“And she didn’t know I was gone?”

“Not at all. I managed quite a diversion to keep her occupied. Though, we might be in trouble later.”

“Small price to pay for success.”

“Indeed.” Raising a bottle of butterbeer, George said, “Here’s to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.”

“Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.” After swallowing, Fred said, “The first batch will definitely be ready for the start of term. And I’ve arranged for owls to come at off hours.”

“Excellent. We’re bloody geniuses.”

“Shame that no one’s recognized that yet.”

“Very soon.”

********

Fred looked at the ledger. “Hey, George, look at this.”

“Wow! That’s pretty good.”

“Pretty good? That’s phenomenal. I think that Umbridge has helped sales.”

“Definitely. It’s time for a new shipping arrangement with sales are up. The off-hour owls won’t go unnoticed.”

“I think we can pick supplies up at the gate. No one knows the castle like us.”

“Very true. Thank goodness for the Room of Requirement. It’s a great storeroom.”

“I’m beginning to wish we hadn’t give the Map to Harry. We could really use it.”

“True, but we’re smarter than her, so it doesn’t really matter.”

********

“I can't stand being here under that toad.”

“I think this is a good time to test our new product.”

“I do believe you are right. We just need a good time to do it.”

“It'll make a grand exit won't it?”

“The best and I don't think we could ask for better publicity for our new shop.”

“Not at all. This will be the stuff of legends. Where do you think we should unleash it?”

“Somewhere with lots of traffic. We want to make her life difficult.”

“Most definitely. The opportunity will present itself when the time is right.”

********

“Here it is, 93 Diagon Alley!”

“This is it? It’s…it’s…”

“Ours. Imagine the possibility. Our shop.”

“We’ll be spending a lot of capital to make it useable.”

“But the location! We’re closer to the Leaky Cauldron than Gambol and Japes.”

“And we have name recognition…”

“Thanks to school. That’s the spirit. We’ll be a smashing success.”

“When will it be ready?”

“Early April. We’d best get back before they notice we’re gone. Forgive me?”

“Of course. You always had the better business mind.”

“I just overheard Dung mentioning it was available and had to act before someone else bought it.”

********

“How long before the Howler arrives?”

“I say four hours.”

“It'll be sooner. The Toad'll let her know right away.”

“But the owl has to find us.”

“Excellent point, though we are close to home.”

“We could go see her.”

“And risk that temper first hand? Let her calm down a day.”

“And we can get our books in order, show her this was a good idea.”

“When she sees the profit, she can't stay mad at us.”

“And she said we wouldn't amount to anything.”

“Who needed O.W.L.s, let alone N.E.W.T.s? Look at Percy.”

The two shared a laugh


	6. Canon Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 - 100 word looks at various Canon Relationships

**Lupin/Tonks**  
  
Watching her hair flutter in the breeze, he longed to touch her, but knew he couldn't. The moonlight made her skin glow most pleasingly. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. In his dreams, he wrapped his arms around her, showered her with kisses, but they were just dreams.  
  
The moon was his enemy. There would be no moonlit walks, only moonlight vigils as she ensured his safety. He had tried to dissuade her, but she had been adamant this was the life she wanted. For this, he was grateful. He loved her and amazingly, she loved him, too.  
  
**Bill/Fleur**  
  
Finally alone, Bill looked into Fleur's eyes. “I'm glad you still want to marry me.”  
  
“I `ave told you. I love you. But we must.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“We are to be parents.”  
  
“What? Oh, Fleur, that's wonderful.” He pulled her close, hugging her, wishing he could kiss her. “Mum might not think so.”  
  
“I do not care what you mother thinks, but we must marry soon.”  
  
“As soon as I'm out of the hospital.” He couldn't believe his good fortune, he just didn't want to tell his parents why they wanted to marry so quickly. “I love you.”  
  
  
**Lucius/Narcissa**  
  
Another night, another torment. I know it is my duty, but I do not like it. There is only one thing that makes it worth it. She is waiting for me.  
  
“Darling.” She kisses me hungrily.  
  
“Narcissa.” I must have her. Soon, we are both undressed. I caress her swollen belly. I do what I have to do for her, for the child, for us.  
  
“Take me.”  
  
I cannot resist. This is the only way it is bearable. She loves power, and he gives it to me. I lose myself in her, feeling sweet release of knowing Malfoys will survive.  
  
**Molly/Arthur**  
  
Molly panted, the pain was nearly unbearable.  
  
“Nearly there, Mollywobbles. Push!”  
  
“I am pushing.” It felt like she was trying to pass a watermelon. It was beyond her why women chose to go through this more than once. “I am never doing this again,” she growled.  
  
He held her hand, urging her on.  
  
Finally, they heard the hearty wail of a newborn.  
  
“It's a boy!” the Healer said, and handed the baby to Molly.  
  
Looking into his beautiful face, she was overcome with joy. “Let's call him William.” Watching Bill, she understood how women did it more than once.  
  
**Ron/Hermione**  
  
“Ow, Ron, that's my foot!”  
  
“Sorry. How's that?”  
  
“Better. A little to the left now.”  
  
“Right there?”  
  
“Up a little… Ow! Would you be careful?”  
  
“Sorry. I've never done this before. What should I do next?”  
  
“You are hopeless, aren't you?”  
  
“Be patient with me. I just need a little practice.”  
  
“A lot of practice, I'd say.”  
  
“Hey, you're no expert, either.”  
  
“Better than you. Stop, right there. That's it.”  
  
“We should have used magic.”  
  
“Then it wouldn't work right. Okay, that should do it.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Positive.”  
  
Picking up the remote, Hermione turned on the television.


	7. Non-canon Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 - 100 word looks at some unusual pairings. These are not what you are expecting.

The pairings are revealed at the end of the Drabbles.

I've seen the way she looks at me. She simultaneously loathes and lusts after me. Once, I reviled her kind, but times have changed and so must I. I have been doing my best to earn her sympathy, and bit by bit, I have seen her loathing diminish. She really has no reason to visit anymore, but she still comes every Tuesday. Today is Tuesday.

She's nervous today. Once alone, she says. “They have agreed to an amnesty hearing.”

Grinning confidently, I say, “That's wonderful news.” Before she reacts, I sweep her into a passionate kiss that she eagerly returns.

******

Looking into her green eyes, I try to determine if the look she's giving me is alcohol fueled or sincere. I don't think she's had that much to drink; the look makes me uncomfortable.

“What's wrong, Remus?”

“Nothing.”

She shifts closer to me, fondling me, lust in her gaze. “Do you know how handsome you are?”

Her touch excites me.

“If only you hadn't been so quiet all those years; it's almost too late now.”

“Almost?”

Straddling me, she replies, “I'm not married yet.”

“I'm not right for you.”

“How do you know?”

She kisses me and I can't resist.

******

“We shouldn't be doing this.”

“Why not? You know you want it.”

“I do, but what if we get caught?”

“I thought you liked adventure?”

“I do…”

“Then quit blathering and let's have some fun or are you going to admit a Gryffindor is willing to do something devious that a Slytherin isn't?”

“Why you little…”

“Oh, you want to do it rough? I can play rough.”

Draco found himself suddenly tied to the desk and found it exhilarating. He did not normally give control to others. “By MERLIN!”

The door slammed open. “MALFOY! What's the meaning…Miss Granger?” exclaimed McGonagall.

*************

1\. Lucius/Hermione  
2\. Remus/GInny  
3\. Draco/Hermione


	8. Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 - 100 word looks at what happened when the Sorting Hat sorted incoming students.

**Lockhart**  
  
The Hat sat on the wavy blonde head and realized it had quite a difficult task. “My, aren't you interesting? You definitely aren't Gryffindor. You have the ambition to be Slytherin. You're quite the devious little imp, aren't you?”  
  
“Oh, not Slytherin.”  
  
“Why not? They could nurture you, give you contacts you need.”  
  
“There will be many that won't trust me for that reason. They will see it as a taint.”  
  
“Are you sure? You will fit in. Another house may not accept you.”  
  
“They will. They always do.”  
  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” the Hat shouted as young Lockhart beamed at the crowd.  
  
 **Sirius**  
  
“Well, a Black, I know exactly where to put you…”  
  
“Hold on a second. I know what you are about to do and I won't have it. I don't want to be in Slytherin.”  
  
“But that's where the Blacks have always been. To have one from such a prominent pure-blood family not in Slytherin would be scandalous.”  
  
“I don't care. I'm not like them and I don't belong there, and I won't let you put me there. Put me in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, even Hufflepuff, but not Slytherin.”  
  
“Well, with an attitude like that, I know where to put you…  
  
“Gryffindor!”  
  
 **Severus**  
  
“I do love a challenge. You could do well in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin, though your heritage might not be welcome in the latter.”  
  
“I want to succeed. Put me where the power is.”  
  
“Good, good, ambition. Admirable trait, though there can be too much of a good thing. Many ambitious people have ridden that ambition to their downfall. You must temper your ambition. I could put you in Ravenclaw where your intellect would be admired?”  
  
“What of other power?”  
  
“If that is what you want, I will put you in Slytherin, though take care not to fall to darkness.”  
  
 **Hermione**  
  
“Hmmm…very difficult. You are intelligent, ambitious, driven to succeed. You might have done well in Slytherin if you weren't Muggle-born.”  
  
“Ugh. Definitely not Slytherin. They wouldn't like me there.”  
  
“Perhaps Ravenclaw? You have their love of knowledge, but there's something…more, isn't there? Yes, there is something more. You haven't had many friends, and I think that's something you will come to value.”  
  
“What do friends have to do with it all?” she asked impatiently, wanting the sorting to be over.  
  
“More than you think. It will take time, but I have seen thousands and I know where you belong…  
  
“Gryffindor!”  
  
 **Neville**  
  
“Ah, Longbottom! Son of a proud family. Nervous, eh, boy?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Not to worry. I'll get you Sorted properly. Well, the rest of your family has all been Gryffindor, but I'm not so sure about you.”  
  
“Please, I have to be Gryffindor. If I'm not, it'll kill my Gran.”  
  
“Well, I doubt that. I think you would fit quite nicely in Hufflepuff…”  
  
“NO! Not Hufflepuff. She disowned cousin Rodney after he got sorted there. It has to be Gryffindor. Longbottom's are Gryffindors.”  
  
“Well, if you are sure… It will be hard for you there. You won't be like the others.”  
  
 **Draco**  
  
Draco couldn't suppress the bored look as the Sorting Ceremony progressed. He knew that for him it was a mere formality, and he wished it would hurry up and get to his turn. As a Malfoy, he would be sorted to Slytherin with all the other prominent pure-bloods. After all, Crabbe and Goyle had been sorted there. It all had to do with the stupid Mudbloods and their ignorance. Any decent pure-blood knew his or her house before arriving at Hogwarts. Ah good, it was his turn. McGonagall didn't even set the hat on his head before it shouted, “Slytherin!”  
  
 **The Hat**  
  
Another year done, another song to compose. This will be a hard one as the storm clouds are brewing once again. Everyone just sees a hat, or rather they don't. Few realize why I am so prominently featured in the headmaster's office. He knows I possess the wisdom of the ages. Unfortunately, most just see me as just a hat and have time and again ignored what I say. I will try once again next term, though I'm not sure they will listen. Perhaps I will get Albus to make an announcement. Though, they don't always listen to him either.


	9. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 - 100 word looks at various shops in Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were written before Deathly Hallows was released and we knew what Ollivander's fate was.

**Apothecary**  
  
This shop is worthless. He rarely has the exotic ingredients I need and then balks when asked to procure them. Damn the headmaster for insisting I stay out of Knockturn Alley. `Given your reputation, it would not be wise for you be seen there,' he told me. Well, damn him. If he wants his precious potions, that's exactly where I'll have to go. They're fools that classify things as black or white. It's a wonder they weren't defeated. They called us Dark wizards, but we weren't. We were merely those that saw the world in all its shades of grey.  
  
 **Flourish & Blotts**  
  
A Gilderoy Lockhart book signing at my shop! I can hardly believe it. There's so much to do, so much to plan. We have to order more copies of his books. The crowds and the press will be magnificent. I'll have to hire on more workers for the day to keep order. And it's happening during back to school shopping, too! Of course, his books are on the book list, though why is beside me. I can't possibly imagine which subject they will be used for. I won't complain, more business for us. So much to do, so little time.  
  
 **Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes**  
  
“Here it is, 93 Diagon Alley!”  
  
“This is it? It's…it's…”  
  
“Ours. Imagine the possibility. Our shop.”  
  
“We'll be spending a lot of capital to make it useable.”  
  
“But the location. We're closer to the Leaky Cauldron than  
Gambol and Japes.”  
  
“And we have name recognition…”  
  
“Thanks to school. That's the spirit. We'll be a smashing success.”  
  
“When will it be ready?”  
  
“Early April. We'd best get back before they notice we're gone. Forgive me?”  
  
“Of course. You always had the better business mind.”  
  
“I just overheard Dung mentioning it was available and had to act before someone else bought it.”  
  
 **Florean Fortescues 1**  
  
Fortescue has the best ice cream. Staying the wizarding world has been marvelous. Much better then hanging out at the Dursleys. And when business is slow, we have a lot of long talks. If he taught history instead of Binns, we might actually learn something. He makes it so interesting and tells the tale so that you think you are actually there. Maybe I'll spend each summer here? Well, I'd rather be at the Burrow with Ron and his family, but this is still a step up. And it's nice to actually have some peace and quiet for a change.  
  
 **Ollivanders'**  
  
“It's time.”  
  
“I just need a few more minutes.”  
  
“You agreed to this. You set the date and time. We can't wait.”  
  
“All right, all right. Let me make sure I have everything.”  
  
“One minute.”  
  
“It's just this is my life's work, you understand” He walked around the empty shop one last time, checking the corners. “It's all here. I'm ready.”  
  
“You have the feather?”  
  
“Of course. It was the first thing I packed. I know how important it is. I just need the right wood.”  
  
“He has the wood waiting for you.”  
  
“This will be a very powerful wand.”  
  
 **Florean Fortescues 2**  
  
“No, please! I haven't done anything.”  
  
“Oh, no? You have harbored the enemy.”  
  
“What enemy?”  
  
“Mudbloods, blood traitors, and you do business with Muggles. Oh yes, we know all about you. Bring her in here.”  
  
“Not my daughter! What are you going to do with her?”  
  
“Nothing…yet. It depends on you.”  
  
“What do you need me to do?”  
  
“Not here. You'll find out soon enough. Take them out of here.”

Florean fought against his captors as they dragged him out of his shop. The last thing he saw before they stunned him was the Dark Mark hanging in the sky.


	10. Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 - 100 word looks into the lives of the Weasleys. These were written before Deathly Hallows came out and I had no idea who the victims would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for taking time to read these drabbles. There were a ton of fun to write and a great challenge.

**Arthur**  
  
Pregnant. I can't believe it. Actually, I can. She wants a daughter and I can deny her nothing. I can only hope that this time we succeed. Money is tight as it stands now. Though, with Bill starting Hogwarts we should be able to manage. And we can expand the garden. We'll find a way. Even if it's another boy, we would try again. I know how happy it would make her.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“I'm fine, Mollywobbles, just a little surprised, but incredibly happy. We are very blessed.”  
  
“Yes, we are. I have a good feeling about this one.”  
  
 **Molly 1**  
  
A girl. I finally have my little girl. I've waited so long. I love my boys, but I've always wanted a daughter. She's the most beautiful baby I've seen. There's so much I want to teach her, to do with her.  
  
I couldn't have married a better man than Arthur. He never complained when I told him I wanted another child. Our life isn't glamorous, but it's worth it for the love of the children. I couldn't imagine living without them. Perhaps he'll be promoted one day. If not, it doesn't matter. I think we're the richest family in Britain.  
  
 **Ginny 1**  
  
Harry's here. I can't believe he's here. He looked so cute last summer. And I've never met a famous person. Ever since the boys talked about rescuing him, I've been dreading and looking forward to this day.  
  
I should go down to breakfast, but I'm too nervous to eat. A real celebrity's in the house. I still can't believe he's Ron's friend. We've never known anyone famous. Drat, I can't find my jumper. I'll have to go ask Mum. I hope I don't look like an idiot in front of him. I wish my clothes looked better, not so poor.  
  
 **Ginny 2**  
  
Another blackout. Too often I've come back covered in blood, exhausted, unable to remember anything. I think it must be that journal I found with my schoolbooks. I thought Tom was my friend, but maybe he's not, maybe he lied. Hopefully, by getting rid of the book, I'll stop blacking out. I need to dispose of it so it won't be found, just in case it is the book. I'll flush it down the toilet in Myrtle's bathroom. No one goes in there. It will end up at the bottom of the lake where it can't do any more harm.  
  
  
 **Percy**  
  
Finally. I've graduated and can get away from that hovel. My long years of suffering are over. Father may not want to succeed in life, but why should he have punished all of us? And to keep having children? Things got considerably worse after Fred and George. I stopped getting new clothes and wore Bill and Charlie's hand-me-downs even if they didn't fit. How embarrassing for the Head Boy. I should have been the perfect model, not looking like a vagabond.  
  
That's over now. I have an excellent job lined up. I will succeed. I will be Minister of Magic.  
  
 **Ron 1**  
  
It's always about Harry. No one ever pays attention to me. As if he didn't get enough attention, he had to go and find a way to put his name in the Goblet without telling me. The nerve! I thought we were friends. I guess not. If he was really my friend, he would have told me, but noooo… He denies everything. I bet he thinks I'm just his friend so I'll get some attention. Well, I'll show him he's wrong. If he doesn't want to be friends with someone as inferior as me, I'll make it easy for him.  
  
 **Ron 2**  
  
Ever since the Yule Ball, I can't stop thinking about her. She looked so…girlish; it's unbelievable. But someone like her would never be interested in someone like me. She's way too good for me. Yeah, we're prefects together, but she's going to be Head Girl and I'm not even close to being in the running for Head Boy.  
  
And she's always belittling me. I know exactly where I stand. She's probably more interested in someone like Harry. I'm sure all the girls are more interested in someone like Harry. Who wants to be a Weasley? Everyone jokes about our family.  
  
 **Ginny 3**  
  
“Please, Harry.”  
  
“We shouldn't.”  
  
“I love you. We may not get another chance. I've waited, been patient, but no more.”  
  
“If anyone finds out…”  
  
“No one cares anymore. It's the nature of war.” She kissed him passionately, expressing pent up emotions.  
  
Once the kiss began, he gave in to his hormones and lowered her to the floor.  
  
Soon they were unclothed, expressing their true feelings for each other. Their cries of passion joined those of others.  
  
Everyone wanted to feel alive one last time.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” He held her tight, willing her to stay alive.  
  
 **Molly 2**  
  
Molly hated funerals, especially for ones so young. Her boggart had come true. Too many members of the family were involved with the Order for them to come away unscathed. It had been the right thing to do; she had never thought of stopping them. She had thought that perhaps one or two, but not four, and not her precious Arthur. He was always so careful.  
  
Fleur wrapped her arm around Molly. “Come. Zey would not want you to mourn in ze rain.”  
  
Fred, George, Charlie, and Ginny surrounded her.  
  
Looking at Fleur, she was reminded Bill would live on.


End file.
